the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Xen
This page and character belongs to Mytherica so please don't edit without their approval! Thank you! If you want to draw this character, please do! Backstory Xen's life has been a long one. And his story isn't one he is proud of. He wants it to be forgotten, and buried in the deepest ocean that can be found. But it's written here anyway, so that people like you can read it. Xen's story is hard to start. He is the first born of Chaos, born to balance the chaos and the calm in the worlds that were to come. At least this is what most people believed. After all, he and his siblings were called the Children of Chaos. But they were around before Kiral was made. All Embodiments (except for one) started in the mind of Cyrinth (The Source). When Life was born, the other Embodiments were too, one by one. They grew in power in Cyrinth's mind, or in the minds of other lifeforms until they had enough power to create for themselves a body. It took a few hundred years before Xen and his siblings made themselves a body. It was when there was a war on Cyrinth. The Primalians (a race created by Magic - Malevope - rather than Life - Irilth) were angry at Cyrinth. During this war, several beings died. More beings than there was before. And so, Xen came into being. However, he didn't have a lot of power yet. Seeming like just a child. He changed his appearance to fit in and not seem suspicious, letting him hide in plain sight. The Primalians won the war (by manipulating Cyrinth's daughter against them) and during their reign, Xen's siblings became strong enough to have their own bodies. Xen helped them and looked after them, showing them how to hide as to not be taken captive by the Primalians. Several decades later, a being called Kiral (Chaos) destroyed most of this Universe, sparing only a few. Kiral decided to take Xen and his siblings in, as if they were his children. They stayed rather close as the second universe started to take shape, and life started to grow again. During this time, Xen realized there were pantheons beginning to form, including the Vangosian pantheon. He didn't join any pantheon, like the other Embodiments, but the Vangosians didn't seem to see Xen as evil. And so he was loyal to this pantheon, and tried to protect it as best he could without stopping what needed to happen. The way Xen lived remained unchanged for a while, but as his siblings got more powerful, and the population of living mortals increased, he began to reap millions of souls, peaking at certain points in history (For Earth, the Dark Ages, Medieval Ages, and the time of the Plague were a few key times, as well as the very recent World Wars and bombings). He felt worse and worse for the people he was reaping, but in order to keep the balance of the universe, he had to keep going. Xen's story changed when he met Nathan Elliot, a young demigod of 17 years old. When he first saw him, he felt something about him was different that the other demigods he had met and begrudgingly helped. He thought nothing of it at first, but after their second meeting, and a conversation with Angelica (never tell her any secrets about liking someone, she will torture you with it - as Xen soon found out) he realized he had fallen for this young hero. Xen and Nathan began to grow closer, and became romantically involved after a while. As he fell more and more for Nate, he fell more and more in love with humanity. They became his favourite race, and he would neglect his duties as Death to discover more about these humans. Description Personality Most people would think of Death as a ruthless, merciless thief of souls, but not Xen. Xen is kind and thoughtful. He does his job and escorts the dead to where they need to go, with kind words of reassurance. He often spares people when hearing the pleas of their loved ones. He cares for all life forms, and becomes really interested in them. He never wants anything to die, but knows that it is for the best and that dying is the only way to balance the life in the world. For every life, another must be taken away. Xen has taken this responsibility very seriously and will keep to it as much as he can. He is able to put his feelings in front of his orders from Chaos if it is for people he cares about deeply. Appearance Xen would probably have been a very attractive person to look at, although he covers himself completely with a black cloak and hood. Under his cloak, he normally doesn’t wear a top, but wears loose, plain black jeans with black converse (guess his favourite colour). His skin is fairly pale, making the scars over his face stand out. He is fairly ripped, although, almost no one sees this as he covers himself unless it is really hot or he’s comfortable around his company. He has strong facial features, giving him a look of authority. He has bright red eyes that stand out against his almost shaggy white hair. He is about 6’2”, standing taller than his brothers and sisters. Powers Strengths Xen has one main power, and that is death. He can make anything die, as long as it was alive in the first place. This doesn't just go with the medical term of being alive, this goes with whether the being in question has a conscience, or soul. So, Xen can cause any being to die. That is, except for Cyrinth. Cyrinth was around before Life, and before Death. He was never truly alive in the sense that everything else is. Therefore Xen cannot kill Cyrinth. Xen can also go to anywhere in the universe he wants to, any time he wants, using simple teleportation. He knows who everyone is, as one day everyone, even immortals will have to die. These things are rather big powers, but all of these are used to keep the universe balanced (except teleportation, but that doesn't affect the balance of the universe). Weaknesses Xen can be bound to a person, if they complete a certain ritual and they are strong enough. They can have complete control over Xen. This means they can make him use any of his powers and of his speech. He is basically a robot. Which is why only the people he trusts completely, and his family know how to bind him. Xen cannot be killed by anyone without his own scythe being used, however this scythe fights against those who use it, making it almost impossible to kill Xen ^ This is because you are trying to kill death itself. If Death dies, there will be no more death, the universe will become unbalanced and the end will be upon us. The Universe cannot be without Death and only Life and vice versa.